El saiyajin familiar
by FeintanLucifer
Summary: Goku, en medio de su entrenamiento previo al 23 torneo de artes marciales, en el cual se enfrentará al hijo de Piccolo Daimao, es invocado a otro mundo muy distinto, un mundo en que conviven magia, nobles y plebeyos. Goku será el familiar de una chica de tez morena llamada Kirche, que vivirá muchísimas aventuras con nuestro saiyajin favorito


**Renuncia de derechos de los siguientes personajes, credito a sua respectivos autores.**

Hace tres años el mundo había vivido una época de miedo, porque apareció de la nada un ser maligno y poderoso llamado Piccolo Daimão que pretendía conquistar el mundo, estuvo a punto de hacerlo, pero un niño de 15 años llamado Son Goku logró detenerlo y salvar el mundo.

Tras lograrlo, decidió hacerse más fuerte entrenando en el palacio de Kamisama, y tres años después de su llegada, casi había finalizado su entrenamiento y faltaban algunos meses para que dé lugar el 23 torneo mundial de artes marciales donde aparecería la reencarnación de Piccolo Daimão, Piccolo Jr.

-Ya tengo ganas de ver de nuevo a mis amigos, y que empiece el torneo -dijo Goku mientras estaba sentado.

El pelinegro estaba haciendo sus últimos ejercicios de meditación en una parte retirada de la atalaya, tal y cómo le recomendaba Kamisama.

-¡¡Goku!!-gritó el namekiano.

Así Goku decidió posponer sus ejercicios de meditación para más tarde y se dirigió adonde lo llana Kamisama.

-Sí Kamisama estoy listo -dijo Goku.

El azabache estaba ya con la mochila que contenía todas sus cosas en la espalda.

-Fuiste un gran alumno, creo que te echaré de menos incluso -dijo Kamisama en tono burlón.

-Venga Kamisama no sea así -dijo Goku rascándose la nuca.

Ambos habían formado una relación amistosa, además de la relación Maestro-Alumno.

_Tienes tu báculo sagrado en la sala de descanso ahí puedes ir a cogerla y marcharte-dijo Kamisama.

Así, el dios se retiró a sus quehaceres, que normalmente eran vigilar la Tierra.

Goku por su parte se dirigió a dicha habitación para coger su báculo sagrado, él ya tenía todas sus pertenencias en la mochila y sólo faltaba su báculo.

-Te tengo -dijo Goku poniendo el báculo en su espalda.

En eso Goku salió de la sala y se dirigió adonde estaban Mr Popo y Kamisama.

-Kamisama -dijo Goku serio llamando la atención del Dios.

-¿Ocurre algo Goku? -dijo Kamisama preocupado ante la seriedad de Goku.

-Antes de irme, me podría dar algo para comer -dijo Goku rascándose la nuca- Es que me muero de hambre.

Kamisama y Popo se cayeron al suelo al estilo del anime.

-Jejeje no cambias Goku -dijo Kamisama con una gota de sudor-Popo, ve a darle algo de comer.

-Si señor, enseguida -dijo Mr Popo haciendo que Goku lo siguiera.

Minutos después

Mientras Míster Popo estaba buscando algo de comida en una sala, Goku estaba esperando afuera cuando decidió curiosear por el palacio.

-No había visto esta parte del palacio -dijo Goku mirando con curiosidad.

Goku estaba caminando cuando vio una especie de portal de color fuego brillando.

-¿Qué es esta cosa? -dijo Goku poniendo su brazo en el portal.

De pronto el portal comenzó a estirarlo hacia dentro, Goku trataba de liberarse pero lo único que hacia era entrarse más.

-Joven Goku's no entre, es peligroso's -dijo Míster Popo alterado, pero ya era tarde porque Goku había entrado completamente.

-Debo ir a avisar a Kamisama's -dijo Míster Popo corriendo.

Al llegar se encontró a Kamisama mirando tranquilamente la tierra mientras se encontraba en el borde de la plataforma.

-Kamisama's Goku's desapareció entrando en un portal -dijo Míster Popo con un cierto tono cómico.

-Ya lo sé, su presencia desapareció de la faz de la tierra, pero tranquilo, de seguro cae en un mundo no peligroso para él -dijo Kamisama de manera tranquila.

-Eso suena's mejor' s -dijo Míster Popo ya más calmado.

Mientras tanto:

En el otro lado del portal adonde cayó Goku, se encontraba la academia de magia en el reino de Tristain, en continente de Halkeginia.

En este momento los alumnos de segundo año de academia estaban realizando un ritual sagrado para convocar a su familiar.

Un familiar era un tipo de guardián o sirviente que es invocado por medio de un hechizo y forma un lazo con el amo al que además protege.

Un familiar podría ser cualquier bestia o animal que se convertirá en el compañero y amigo del mago.

Todos los alumnos estaban emocionados por saber quién era iba a ser su nuevo familiar, pero estaba claro que no todos estaban muy emocionados.

«Estoy algo nerviosa, algo me dice que mi familiar será muy importante para mi vida, pero debo confirmarlo cuando aparezca, además tengo muchos pretendientes y nunca me fallan los hechizos, no como esa tonta de Louise» pensó una chica alta, de cabello rojo, extremadamente atractiva y con un cuerpo bastante desarrollado conocida como Kirche Frederica Zerbst.

Por su parte, una chica linda de 16 años de edad, de cabello rosa, ojos rosas, camisa Blanca de manga larga con botones, zapatos y medias largas conocida como Louise François le Blanc la Valiera o como la llaman sus compañeros, Louise la Zero ya que ella nunca logró hacer correctamente un hechizo, siempre todos terminaban en una explosión.

"Espero no fallar en esto, el nombre de mi familia caería en dicha" pensó Louise muy nerviosa. Ella pensaba que esta vez no le iba a salir el hechizo y que no lograría obtener su llegada.

Todos estaban listos y el profesor Colbert.

-Bien chicos, es hora de invocar a vuestros familiares -dijo el profesor Colbert para que sus alumnos comenzaran a prepararse.

Los alumnos comenzaron a pasar uno a uno, el primero en pasar fue un chico alto rubio llamado Guiche.

-Mi familiar será la mejor criatura que jamás se haya visto en estas tierras -dijo el men intentando presumir y fardar, mientras que en eso conjuró su hechizo y en la tierra comenzó a formarse un agujero de donde salió- ¿Es un topo? ¡Qué decepcionante!-dijo Guirche bajando la cabeza.

-Eso te pasa por ir presumiendo carnal -dijo uno desde atrás.

La siguiente persona en pasar fue Motmorency, una chica y con cabello rubio en forma de taladro, ella por su parte invocó a una rana, lo que provocó las risas de algunos compañeros.

"Por lo menos Motmo logro realizar con éxito el hechizo aunque su familiar sea bastante raro" pensó Louise mientras sus nerviosos.

-Ya está bien con las burlas a los familiares de los compañeros, ahora es su turno señorita Zerbst -dijo el profesor Colbert.

Kirche dio un paso adelante y con una sonrisa dijo:

-Te demostraré como se hace querida Valiera la Zero, espero que aprendas de una vez a hacer hechizos sin explotar nada -dijo Kirche haciendo reír a su compañeros.

Louise enojada suspiró, estaba demasiado metida en sus pensamientos. Ella seguía preocupándose en qué clase de familiar le tocaría, o si funcionaria el hechizo sin que nada llegara a explotar.

Kirche había pronunciado algunas palabras que representaban hechizos, y de pronto apareció un portal de color fuego de donde salió un ser vestido de un dogi naranja con una mochila en la espalda que en vez de caerse como estaba previsto se quedó flotando en al aire.

«Rayos, ¿donde estoy? »pensó el saiyajin mientras seguía flotando en al aire ante la mirada de sorpresa por parte de todos.

Kirche al igual que estaba sorprendida, no podía decir ninguna palabra, hace unos segundos ella se esperaba ver a una gran bestia que le serviría de familia,.pero no se encontró nada más y nada menos que a un plebeyo lindo y de cabello extraño que flotaba en los aires.

-No mames está flotando -decían algunos sorprendidos al ver cómo un simple plebeyo estaba flotando.

«Esto no debería haber sido así, cómo es posible»pensó Kirche sorprendida.

Al igual que Kirche, Louise también estaba sorprendida, le había tocado un plebeyo, aunque era bastante lindo y además sabia volar.

El profesor Colbert también estaba muy sorprendido, esto era bastante extraño, debía reportarlo al director Osmond.

«Veamos más acerca de este mundo» pensó el saiyajin mientras volvía a tierra ignorando lo que tenía detrás de él.

-Eeh Hola -dijo Kirche haciendo que Goku se volteara.

-Hola -dijo Goku con curiosidad mientras se acercaba a ella, a lo mejor ella le podría decir dónde se encontraba.

«Rayos porqué estoy nerviosa, si he hablado varias veces con un hombre, pero este es muy diferente y se ve que es fuerte» pensó Kirche sonrojada al ver a Goku acercarse.

-Debo hacer esto rápido... Soy Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt Zerbst, pentagrama de los cinco elementos, bendice a este humilde ser y conviertelo en mi familiar -dijo Kirche mientras se acercaba a Goku.

Todos miraban expectantes la escena, incluso Louise tenía curiosidad sobre lo que iba a suceder ahora.

-Hola, q... -dijo Goku pero fue interrumpido por un beso de Kirche en los labios, fue profundo y tierno, luego se separaron dejando ver a Kirche sonrojada y a Goku confundido,

«Qué acaba de pasar»pensó Goku en shock tratando de recomponerse.

-Oye, ¿qué es esto?-dijo Goku mirando la extraña runa en su mano

-Pronto lo sabrás -dijo Kirche tocando la nariz de Goku con una sonrisa.

Goku se tocó la nariz para ver si tenía algo, pero no encontró nada, esa chica era curiosa, primero lo besaba y ahora tocaba su nariz sin motivo.

-Por cierto me llamo Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt Zerbst -dijo Kirche todavía con la sonrisa en su rostro.

-Digamos que te voy a llamar Kirche -dijo Goku sonriendo.

-Me gusta mucho -dijo Kirche con corazones en los ojos confundiendo un poco al saiyajin-¿Y tú quién eres plebeyo?

-Son Goku, aunque me puedes decir Goku -dijo Goku ignorando lo de "plebeyo"

-¿Goku? Es un nombre bastante raro -dijo Guirche con una ceja alzada.

-Como sea -dijo una chica de baja estatura peliazul, con un rostro que no expresaba emociones conocida como Tabhita.

Mientras tanto, el profesor Colbert miraba con curiosidad las palabras que habían aparecido en la mano de Goku.

-¿Como te atreves sucio plebeyo, a interrumpir la fiesta de ceremonia primaveral de invocación de familiares? ¡¡Es una osadía intolerable!! -dijo Louise mirando fijamente a Goku.

El saiyajin por su parte miraba con una sonrisa.

Kirche iba a dar una respuesta bien clara pero Goku puso su mano para que no interviniera.

-Lo siento por interrumpir lo que sea que hacían, no sé como he llegado aquí, pero si mi llegada a interrumpido algo que era importante para ustedes, les pido disculpas -dijo Goku sonriendo.

Louise estaba sorprendida; En vez de meterse con ella, simplemente se limitó en decir disculpas, además de lindo y fuerte, parecía que era educado y amigable. Ahora sentía algo de culpa por haberlo hablado asi.

Kirche también estaba sorprendida, le había tocado un familiar lindo, atractivo y educado, quizás esa era la sensación que tuve hace algunos momentos.

-Gracias por su disculpas joven Son Goku, Prosigamos con la ceremonia -dijo el profesor Colbert.

Goku tenía muchas dudas, sobre porqué esos humanos tenían un ki superior al de un ser humano normal, o sobre lo del beso, pero confiaba en que Kirche se lo diría.

La ceremonia siguió, pero lo que más resaltó fue que el familiar de Louise era un humano plebeyo.

-Jajaja, mira, tu familiar es un plebeyo -dijo Kirche riéndose al igual que el resto de compañeros, pero Goku no entendía nada.

-De qué te quejas si el tuyo lo es también -dijo Louise de brazos cruzados.

-Por lo menos el mío es más lindo, atractivo, fuerte y además vuela, pero el tuyo sólo sabe desmayarse -dijo Kirche riéndose.

Al igual que Goku, Saito con entendía nada.

«Esto debe ser un sueño» pensó Saito.

-Louise, me puedes golpear -dijo Saito.

-No me llames por mi nombre -dijo Louise algo enojada- ¿y Por qué lo haría?

-Esto debe ser un sueño, yo estaba tranquilamente viniendo de dejar mi computadora en reparación -dijo Salto con las manos en la cabeza mientras estaba en el suelo.

-Yo tampoco amigo sé que hago aqui amigo, pero no te preocupes, tal vez encontremos un modo de que tu vuelvas a tu mundo y yo al mío-dijo Goku sonriendo mientras le tendía una mano a Saito.

-Gracias eso espero, soy Hiraga Saito-dijo Saito ya de pie.

-Me llamo Son Goku -dijo Goku sonriendo pero se dio cuenta de que Kirche lo jalaba de la mano.

-Vámonos Goku, el profesor Colbert declaró finalizada la ceremonia y dijo que Regresemos cada mago a su habitación con su familiar -dijo Kirche sonriendo.

-Genial, así podrás explicaré qué quiere decir eso de "plebeyo" o "familiar" -dijo Goku sonriendo.

Todos se retiraron a sus habitaciones, pero había cierta chica de pelo rosa que no se quiaba a Goku de ka cabeza.

"Goku..." pensó Louise suspirando, tal vez el dia siguiente tendría una oportunidad de arreglar lo ocurrido.

Biblioteca de la academia

Vemos al profesor Colbert acompañado del director Osmond.

-Entonces dice que sus runas... -dijo Osborn.

-Sí señor, sus runas aparecieron por última vez hace mil años, pertenecen al familiar legendario -dijo el profesor Colbert.

-Es un interesante descubrimiento Colbert, te felicito, cuento contigo para vigilarlo -dijo Osborn.

-Claro señor.

Habitación de Kirche

De vuelta con nuestra pareja, habían llegado a su destino.

-Esta es nuestra habitación -dijo Kirche sonriendo.

La habitación consistía en unos muebles grandes, una cama y lo básico, aunque era algo espaciosa, pero no tanto.

-Me gusta, ¿y dónde dejo mi mochila? -dijo Goku al igual sonriendo.

-Puedes dejarla donde gustes Goku, no te olvides de que ahora que eres mi familiar, compartimos casi todo -dijo Kirche sonrojada

«Tal vez pueda intentar algo con él... No, él es diferente a los demás, él... Me gusta»pensó Kirche sonrojada.

-Y sobre eso, ¿qué es un familiar? -dijo Goku con curiosidad-¿Acaso tú eres de mi familia?-dijo el saiyajin rascándose la nuca.

-Un familiar era un tipo de guardián o sirviente que es invocado por medio de un hechizo y forma un lazo con el amo al que además protege -dijo Kirche.

-Si lo he entendido, entonces debo protegerte, es correcto, tú me agradas bastante -dijo Goku tocándose la barbilla nerviosamente.

Kirche se emocionó tanto al oírlo que lo abrazó cálidamente

-Gracias por decir eso Goku, tú también me agradas -dijo Kirche abrazando a Goku.

Estuvieron así unos minutos hasta que la situación comenzó a volverse incómoda.

-Kirche, llevamos bastante tiempo abrazados-dijo Goku con una gota de sudor.

-Lo siento -dijo Kirche separándose de él mientras su cara estaba muy roja.

-¿Y dónde duermo? -dijo Goku con curiosidad.

-Como sólo hay una cama dormiras conmigo, ¿te parece? -dijo Kirche sonrojada mientras sonreía.

-Mmm, ¿contigo? Bueno está bien -dijo el saiyajin quitándose la camisa.

"Increíble"pensó Kirche con simpleza al ver el torso de Goku.

-Yo me voy a dormir, ha sido un dia largo -dijo Goku acostándose en la cama.

-Yo también pienso lo mismo, además tengo bastante sueño -dijo Kirche acostándose al lado se Goku.

-Buenas noches Goku -dijo Kirche sonriendo.

-Buenas noches Kirche -dijo Goku al igual sonriendo.

-Oye, ¿por qué aquí hay dos lunas? -dijo Goku mientras parpadeaba sus ojos confuso.

Este dia estuvo lleno de emociones.

¿Que pasará el dia siguiente?

**Espero que les haya gustado, voten y comenten qué les pareció el capitulo, leere contento cualquier comentario.****Es la primera vez que subo fics fuera de wattpad, ahi me conocen como Destroit10K, espero que me apoyen y me ayuden a conocer esta plataforma**


End file.
